


Don't Mess With Erwin's Boyfriend

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Hotel Sex, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren knew that Erwin would have to work, since this was a business trip, after all, but he was still bored as he lounged, alone, in the hotel room all day. That is, until he remembers that the hotel has a pool. He heads down there, but he definitely does not expect the group of kids who keep staring at him. </p>
<p>Basically, Eren's a hot piece of ass, but he's only Erwin's hot piece of ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on unfyeaheruren on tumblr's Eruren headcanons, which you should totally check out. 
> 
> Smut in the second chapter.
> 
> If you have any questions, thoughts, prompts for other stories, etc, you can leave a comment or find me at downtheupstairs on tumblr.

            While Eren was super glad to go on a vacation with his boyfriend, he wasn’t so happy that his boyfriend would have to work the whole time. Well, Erwin said that he wouldn’t be working the _whole_ time, and that they would definitely spend some time together, but at least this first day he would be stuck in meetings from 9 to 5, and he had said something about a company dinner after that, which Eren was invited to come to with Erwin, but it still wasn’t _alone_ time.

            So Eren was bored. He allowed himself to sleep in, after waking up for a few minutes when Erwin had to leave so he could say bye and wish him good luck at his meetings. He slept until about noon, and called room service for lunch when he woke up. (Erwin had said that he could, since he felt bad for leaving Eren all alone.) He loafed around and watched TV for a few hours, but there wasn’t much on at that time of day, so pretty soon he found himself completely bored. Even taking advantage of the free hotel Wifi, he couldn’t find anything to do. The internet was too slow to stream any shows or movies, and none of his friends were online – they all had jobs or internships for the summer; Eren just had a part-time job at a bookstore that he’d worked at since he started college three years ago, but had taken the time off for this trip with Erwin.

            He debated texting Erwin – it wasn’t like he’d never texted him at work before – but he didn’t know if he’d be in the middle of making a presentation or not. He also didn’t want to make him feel guilty, and Eren knew that if he texted him he would. So that was out.

            Then he remembered that the hotel had a pool. Erwin had told him before they left – it was a pretty nice hotel, nicer than Eren had ever been to before, but he’d only ever really been to a Holiday Inn or something similar – and so he had brought a swimsuit. He’d just forgotten about it until now. He pulled on his swimsuit, a t-shirt, and flip-flops and headed down, making sure to remember his key card.

            The pool itself was beautiful. It was indoors and heated, Olympic-sized and perfect for swimming laps, and it also had a separate hot tub to relax in. Eren was glad he’d remembered about it. He left his flip-flops, t-shirt, and key card on a lounge chair beside the pool, along with one of the towels from a stack of clean ones. There were a bunch of other people in the pool area, but they were mostly in the hot tub, the shallow end of the pool, or on lounge chairs. Mostly there was a group of people who looked around Eren’s age hanging out in a group of chairs. Eren thought he saw some of them look over to him, but he wrote it off as nothing important and got in the pool, going over to one of the two designated lanes and began swimming laps.

            He swam for a while – he had always loved to swim, and he tried to take advantage of his college’s fitness center pool when it wasn’t being used for teams practicing. He did some freestyle, some backstroke, some breath stroke. He didn’t even attempt butterfly, since he’s always been terrible at it. After he was done exercising, he went over to the open shallow end he just floated around, relaxing in the water. He thought saw the same kids from earlier looking at him again. No, he _definitely_ saw them looking at him, and a couple of them were even pointing. He gave them a confused look and swam to the part of the pool closest to them. He looked around and noticed that they were the only ones left in the pool area. There wasn’t a lifeguard on duty, so it was just them.

            “Can I help you?” he asked, not wanting to sound all that rude, even if they had been _pointing_ at him, and he thought he’d heard chuckling, too. Eren did not take well to being made fun of, and he certainly would not put up with it from random strangers.

            But the people of the group just chuckled and seemed embarrassed more than anything else. They had a silent dispute among them over who would respond, and eventually one of the girls spoke up.

            “No, we just…” she laughed nervously. “You’re just really hot.” She buried her face in her hands and the rest of the group laughed at her embarrassment.

            “Oh,” Eren said, genuinely surprised. He knew that he wasn’t unattractive; he tried to take care of himself and his appearance, and Erwin certainly seemed to often compliment how he looked. People did sometimes try to flirt with him, but it was definitely not something he’d expected here, at some random hotel. “Thanks?” he said. “But uh, I’ve got a boyfriend, so.” He shrugged and didn’t wait for their response before swimming away to float as far away from the group as he could get in the shallow area.

            After a little while, Eren remembered about the hot tub, so he got out of the pool and eased himself into the tub, trying to ignore how the group from earlier was quite obviously staring at his exposed chest. He’d never been one to swim with a t-shirt on, but the way they were looking at him kind of made him want to cover up. Thankfully, they wouldn’t be able to see much when he sunk down to his shoulders in the hot water, closing his eyes and letting himself relax.

            Unfortunately, after just a couple of minutes he noticed others getting into the hot tub. He opened his eyes and suppressed a groan when he saw that it was the group from earlier. With all of them in the tub, there were two guys pressed up on either side of Eren, and he couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t a coincidence. He thought about getting out, but he didn’t want to be run out of a public place by a group of people his age. So he decided he would tough it out for a little while and just ignore the group.

            He couldn’t ignore it anymore, though, when the guy to his left put his arm on the edge of the hot tub, just behind Eren’s back.

            “Um, excuse me,” Eren said, looking at the guy and sounding just as pissed off as he was. “Could you move your hand?”

            “Sure,” the guy said with a shit-eating grin as he moved his arm so it was draped around Eren’s shoulders. The rest of the group laughed.

            Eren picked the guy’s hand off and dropped it back into the guy’s lap. “I _told_ you guys I have a boyfriend.”

            The guy on Eren’s right put his hand on Eren’s knee under the water and started trailing it up his thigh, saying, “Doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun, right?”

            Eren picked the guy’s hand off his thigh in disgust. “Don’t you fuc-“

            He didn’t have the chance to finish before he was interrupted by the guy on his left. “If you got a boyfriend, why isn’t he here with you huh? Why’d he leave you here alone?”

            Eren shoved both of the guys away from him. “He’s at work,” he grunted, trying to keep them from grabbing at him again, the guys’ friends laughing on the other side of the tub. “And I don’t need him with me every fucking second of every day.”

            The guys were just spurred on by Eren’s refusal, and Eren hoped it wouldn’t be long until someone else came into the pool area. He may be strong, and he may have gotten into plenty of fights in high school, but he was vastly outnumbered here, and he didn’t really want to risk getting in a fight not only in a hotel but in a pool, soaking wet, where it would be too easy so slip and crack your head open.

            It was only another minute of Eren struggling against them until Eren noticed the laughter suddenly die down. It was only another few seconds before the two guys caught on and let go of him. Someone must have come in. Eren threw a right hook at one of the guys for good measure before he turned around. Erwin was standing there in his dark gray suit, and the glare that was on his face would have cowed stronger men than those who’d been bothering Eren. It almost scared even Eren to see that on his boyfriend’s face, though he knew it wasn’t meant for him. After a few seconds, Eren’s eyes moved to Eren and softened greatly.

            “Eren,” he said, and his voice was still tight from what Eren knew was contrained anger.

            “Erwin,” Eren replied in relief. Now that his assailants were cowed, he was able to pull himself out of the hot tub and stand up. He was dripping wet, so even though he craved to just be held by Erwin, he stood there for a second and then began to say, “Um, I’ll just-“

            But Eren’s voice seemed to jumpstart Erwin’s brain, and the man reached out for Eren’s hand and pulled him close, getting the front of his expensive suit wet. Eren began to protest, but Erwin leaned down and captured Eren’s lips in a kiss, which the boy immediately relaxed into. He had desperately needed it, and he felt like Erwin had needed it too, after seeing that. They kissed for a minute, but it ended when Erwin noticed out of the corner of his eye that some of the kids were trying to get out of the hot tub. He glared at them again and they sat back down, but now the moment was over and Eren backed away from his boyfriend so as not to ruin it any further.

            “I’m just- I need to get my things,” he said, and he walked over to the lounger chair where he’d left his things. He put his t-shirt on and quickly dried off with the towel, leaving it around his shoulders when he was done. By the time he’d gotten his flip-flips back on and headed back to Erwin, the older man was kneeling by the hot tub and holding the heads of the two guys who’d been assaulting Eren under the bubbling water. The rest of the group was looking on, terrified. Eren didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there and watched. Part of him thought that this was going too far, but part of him thought that the guys totally deserved it.

            After a few seconds, Erwin pulled the two guy’s heads out of the water. The guys gasped and tried to shake off the water that was dripping down their faces the best they could given their limited movement.

            “ _Now_ ,” Erwin hissed. “ _What exactly were you doing with my boyfriend?”_

            “We were just joking around, man!” One of the guys said.

            “Yeah, it was nothing serious!” The other agreed.

            That was the wrong answer. Erwin dunked their heads in the water again and kept them there for at least ten seconds. He then pulled them out again and growled, “You will _never_ ‘joke around’ with another person, _ever_ again. _Got it?_ ” He tightened his grip on their hair until they agreed, and then he looked at the others in the group, prompting them to agree as well. He shoved the two guys away from him and stood up, turning back to Eren. He put his arm around Eren’s shoulder and led the boy back to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely smut. No apologies, except that I'm not sure how great I am at writing smut because this is only my like third time writing it.

            Eren and Erwin were for the most part silent on the way back to the room. They got their fair share of looks, especially because of the front of Erwin’s suit being wet. They didn’t pay any of them any mind, though, and just headed up to their room.

            The silence was broken once they entered the small room, however. The first words out of Erwin’s mouth as he loosened his tie – it was harder to get off since it was wet – were, “Are you ok?”

            Eren used the towel to dry of his hair some more and headed towards the bathroom. “Yeah,” he said, and Erwin could tell the younger was trying to hide what he was feeling. “I’m just going to… take a shower.”

            Erwin stopped undressing and walked over to Eren, taking his hands. “Eren,” he sighed.

            That was all Eren needed to hug Erwin close and bury his face in Erwin’s wet button-down. He wasn’t going to cry, he told himself. He was stronger than that. But that didn’t mean he didn’t still crave Erwin’s touch. It sounded cheesy just thinking about it, but he wanted Erwin to erase all of the touches from those other guys. Erwin seemed to agree. He lifted Eren up, his hands under Eren’s thighs, and brought him over to the bed, sitting with the boy on his lap.

            When he felt he was being moved, Eren looked up at his boyfriend’s eyes and saw how upset he was as well. Eren hated seeing Erwin like that, so he moved close and pressed his mouth to the elder’s.

            They moved slowly at first, relaxing into each other and remapping each other’s mouths with their tongues. As the kiss went on, it got more and more heated. When Eren started grinding down on his boyfriend’s lap, Erwin kissed down the boy’s jaw and began to suck a mark onto his neck, needing to have a physical sign that showed Eren was his. Eren definitely didn’t mind, and just ground down harder on Erwin’s growing erection.

            It soon became too much for Eren, and he gasped, “Clothes. Off. Now.”

            Erwin definitely agreed, and he laid Eren down on the bed so he could crawl over him and take off his soaking wet swim trunks. Eren groaned when his dick came in contact with the cool air of the hotel room, and he reached up to help take off Erwin’s tie as the older man shucked his suit jacket. Eren was unable to get the tie completely undone, but got it loose enough to slide it over Erwin’s head and throw it across the room. He and Erwin worked at the buttons on his shirt from different directions, getting that and the rest of the man’s clothes off in just a couple of minutes.

            Then Erwin started worshipping Eren’s chest. He kissed from his collarbones to a nipple and laved at it, sucking and nipping and turning Eren into a writhing mess underneath him. His nipples had always been especially sensitive. Erwin’s hands were running up and down Eren’s sides as he kissed over to the boy’s other nipple, giving that one the same treatment. Eren’s hands found a grip in Erwin’s hair, trying to keep him there, but Erwin still managed to move away from the younger’s nipples and kiss a trail down his torso. As he got further down, Eren started to push his boyfriend’s head toward his cock, hoping that he would give it some attention as well. Erwin stopped in his trail and took one of Eren’s hands off his head, linking his fingers with the boy’s. He looked up and gave Eren’s hand a small squeeze, smiling. “Patience,” he reminded him, before continuing his line of kisses.

            He bypassed Eren’s dick and kissed down the inside Eren’s thigh, sucking a mark there as well. Only then did he move up and take the head of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. Eren moaned and arched up, trying to press Erwin’s head further down, but Erwin was in control of the situation and took his time worshipping Eren’s cock, never quite giving him all that he wanted. He spent his sweet time kissing up Eren’s cock and sucking at his balls before taking the head of his cock in his mouth once more. This time, he opened his throat and took Eren all the way down. He bobbed up and down for a while, but when he felt Eren tensing up, he pulled off, causing Eren to let out a loud groan. Erwin smiled and moved up, leaving a chaste kiss on Eren’s lips. “I’ll be right back,” he said, before he got off the bed, Eren’s eyes following him hungrily.

            Erwin searched through their luggage for the lube he’d made sure to put in there before they left, and Eren definitely appreciated the view as he leaned down, moving his hand to stroke his cock slowly in Erwin’s absence. Erwin eventually found it and returned to Eren, crawling back over him and swatting Eren’s hand gently away from his cock, taking its place with his own as he used his other hand to open the lube. He had to pull away to coat his fingers, but once he recapped the lube he used his dry hand to lightly stroke the boy’s member as his other hand moved down to his opening. He rubbed at it first, teasing, before slowly inserting one finger. Eren moaned and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. Erwin gently opened Eren up, working his way up to three fingers, all the time purposefully missing that one sweet spot, worried that Eren would come between that and the hand on his dick.

            Finally, Erwin removed his fingers and lined himself up after making sure he was properly slicked up. He pressed in slowly, making Eren groan Erwin’s name louder that before. Once Erwin was fully pressed in, he stilled to let Eren adjust. In that time, Eren wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled him down into a kiss. They kissed until Eren started grinding his hips down and Erwin got the hint to start moving. Erwin started moving slowly, but he obeyed when Eren moaned, “Faster.”

            Eren was loud, as he usually loved. Erwin loved those noises. He leaned down to kiss and suck at Eren’s neck and shoulders again, and Eren tried to reciprocate when he wasn’t moaning. One of his hands moved down to stroke himself, and not too long later he gripped Erwin’s shoulder with his free hand to warn him he was about to come. Given the broken rhythm of Erwin’s thrusts, he was close too. Erwin aimed for Eren’s prostate, and after a few hits Eren tensed, clinging hard to his boyfriend as he came with a shout of his name. Erwin was not too long behind, coming from the pressure of Eren clenching and unclenching around him.

            They collapsed in a pile on the bed, panting. Erwin pulled out of Eren, come dribbling out of the boy’s hole, and rolled to the side so that he wouldn’t crush the boy. Eren clung to Erwin, kissing lazily at his chest and the elder ran a hand through the boy’s hair. They took a few minutes to calm down before Eren glanced at the clock and shot up.

            “The dinner! We’re late!” he exclaimed. He didn’t want Erwin to get in trouble at work because of him.

            But Erwin just chuckled, pulling Eren back down to cuddle up to him. “It’s ok,” he assured, kissing the top of Eren’s head. “We can skip it.”

            “Are you sure?” Eren asked, still worried.

            “Positive.” Erwin stroked down Eren’s sides, trying to relax him.

            It worked, and Eren soon found himself sleepy. “Okay,” he mumbled, already starting to fall asleep.

            Erwin smiled and pulled the covers around them, thinking that it’d be okay to nap for a little while before figuring out what to do for dinner since they weren’t going to the company thing. He pet Eren’s hair as he found himself falling asleep as well, and all thoughts of what had happened earlier at the pool were forgotten.


End file.
